warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Borkenpelz
|nament=Schüler: Krieger: |namenl=Borkenpfote (Dustpaw) Borkenpelz (Dustpelt) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwestern: Bruder: Halbbruder: Gefährtin: Töchter: Söhne: |Familiem=Robinwing Fuzzypelt Buntgesicht, Frostfell Rabenpfote Langschweif Rauchfell Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eispfote Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Birkenfall, Fuchspfote |Mentor=Rotschweif, Dunkelstreif |Schüler=Aschenpelz, Ampferschweif (kurzzeitig), Eichhornschweif, Haselpfote |lebend=''Bluestar's Prophecy, In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Feuersterns Mission, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Borkenpelz' (Original: Dustpelt) ist ein kräftiger, dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis thumb Als Feuerpfote in den Clan aufgenommen wird, ist Borkenpfote einer der ältesten Schüler. Er verspottet Feuerpfote zusammen mit seiner Freundin Sandpfote, weil er nicht im Clan geboren wurde und ein weiches Hauskätzchen war. Sie benehmen sich ihm gegenüber oft sehr unfreundlich. Nach dem Tod seines ersten Mentors Rotschweif, dessen lebloser Körper von Tigerkralle ins Lager zurückgebracht wird, bestimmt Blaustern Dunkelstreif zu Borkenpfotes neuem Mentor. Er ist jedoch sehr traurig und hält deswegen Nachtwache bei seinem toten Mentor. Borkenpfote ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt - wie Langschweif und Dunkelstreif - ein großer Befürworter Tigerkralles. Einen Tag später gibt er vor Feuerpfote und Graupfote an, dass er auf die Große Versammlung gehen könnte und sie nicht. Am Ende werden seine "Rivalen", denn Feuerpfote und Graupfote werden, obwohl sie jünger sind, vor ihm und Sandpfote zu Kriegern ernannt, was eine ungeheure Wut in ihm und Sandpfote auslöst. ''Feuer und Eis Er ist am Anfang immer noch Dunkelstreifs Schüler. Außerdem ist er sehr eifersüchtig auf den frisch ernannten Feuerherz. Sandpfote gefällt dies nicht und wendet sich immer mehr von ihrem ehemaligen besten Freund ab, da sie sich immer mehr für Feuerherz interessiert. So wird Borkenpfote immer eifersüchtiger auf Feuerherz. Auch Borkenpfote erhält die Chance sich als Krieger zu beweisen. Er kämpft mutig gegen die Streuner, die von Braunstern angeführt werden. Nach dem Kampf und der überraschenden Empfehlung von Feuerherz Borkenpfote zu einem Krieger zu machen, wird endlich die Kriegerzeremonie von Sandpfote und Borkenpfote abgehalten. Ihre neuen Namen lauten ''Sandsturm und Borkenpelz. Geheimnis des Waldes Borkenpelz schlägt sich immer mehr auf Tigerkralles Seite, vor allem weil Blaustern Feuerherz so vertraut und auch sein ehemaliger Mentor zu Tigerkralles Befürwortern zählt. Als Tigerkralle schließlich Streuner zum DonnerClan führt um Blaustern umzubringen, versteht Borkenpelz die Welt nicht mehr. Er hatte Tigerkralle immer für einen starken und mächtigen, aber vor allem loyalen Krieger gehalten. Feuerherz klärt den ganzen Clan über Tigerkralles Intrigen auf. Tigerkralle wird verbannt und fordert Dunkelstreif, Langschweif und Borkenpelz auf mit ihm den DonnerClan zu verlassen. Borkenpelz lehnt dies jedoch sofort ab, als er davon erfährt, dass Tigerkralle Rotschweif, seinen ehemaligen Mentor, getötet hatte. Er beginnt Tigerkralle zu hassen und bleibt lieber seinem Clan als loyaler Krieger treu. Anders als Dunkelstreif tut er dies jedoch nicht aus Angst vor einem harten Leben, sondern aus echter Loyalität zum DonnerClan und seiner Anführerin. ''Vor dem Sturm Borkenpelz erhält seinen ersten Schüler, Aschenpfote. Feuerherz hatte dies Blaustern vorgeschlagen und langsam lockert sich das Verhältnis der beiden auf. Sandsturm ist allerdings enttäuscht, dass Borkenpelz einen Schüler bekommt und sie nicht. Er ist trotzdem nicht ganz einverstanden damit, dass ein Hauskätzchen Stellvertreter wird. Dunkelstreif wird Mentor von Rauchpfote, Aschenpfotes Schwester, um die sich Borkenpelz sehr sorgt und in die er sich auch später verliebt. Gefährliche Spuren Er trainiert weiterhin Aschenpfote. Seine Gefühle für Rauchpfote werden immer offensichtlicher. Stunde der Finsternis Nachdem Dunkelstreif offenbart, dass seine Loyalität Tigerstern gilt, fragt Borkenpelz hoffnungsvoll, ob er nicht auch Rauchpfotes Training übernehmen kann. Feuerstern lehnt den Vorschlag höflich ab, da er weiß, dass Borkenpelz nicht streng genug mit Rauchpfote umgehen würde. Zuerst ist Borkenpelz sehr wütend darüber, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken sieht er ein, dass Feuerstern Recht hat. Rauchpfote wird stattdessen Langschweifs Schülerin. Er kämpft tapfer im Kampf gegen den BlutClan. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission Er ist Vater geworden. Seine Gefährtin ist Rauchfell. Mit ihr hat er seine ersten beiden Jungen: Weidenjunges und Spinnenjunges. thumb|Borkenpelz Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Ein Clan in Not Borkenpelz steht mit seiner Patrouille einer WindClan-Patrouille gegenüber, die den DonnerClan beschuldigt, Krähenjunges entführt zu haben. Dann kommen Rabenpfote und Mikusch hinzu, die Krähenjunges inzwischen gefunden haben. Borkenpelz ist Rabenpfote gegenüber sehr misstrauisch, da dieser denkt, dass Rabenpfote nun im WindClan sei. Er meint, dass der Einzelläufer ein Spion sei. Doch dann sieht der Krieger ein, dass Rabenpfote und Mikusch keine Spione sind, da Rabenpfote mit Feuerstern sprechen möchte. Staffel 2 Mitternacht Borkenpelz ist jetzt einer der erfahrenen Krieger unter Feuerstern. Er hat drei weitere Junge mit Rauchfell: Birkenjunges, Lärchenjunges und Buchenjunges. Er ist sehr ruhig und väterlich. Borkenpelz hat die große Aufgabe Eichhornpfote, Feuersterns Tochter, zu trainieren. Für drei Tage bleibt er allerdings bei seiner Gefährtin und seinen Jungen in der Kinderstube und überträgt die Aufgabe Brombeerkralle, der davon nicht begeistert ist. Seine Schülerin folgt unaufgefordert einer Patrouille und Brombeerkralle will sie zurückschicken, allerdings bleibt sie dann doch, da es für sie sicherer ist, wenn sie nicht allein durch den Wald läuft. Als die Patrouille zurückkommt, erwartet Borkenpelz sie schon und sagt, dass Feuerstern sich große Sorgen macht und sogar schon einen Suchtrupp anführt. Borkenpelz schickt sie schließlich weg, damit sie sich um die Ältesten kümmert. Die Zweibeiner beginnen das WindClan-Territorium zu zerstören. Borkenpelz geht mit Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle auf Patrouille, um zu sehen, dass sie nichts stehlen. Er ertappt Kurzbart, Moorkralle und Krähenpfote, wie sie eine FlussClan-Wühlmaus stehlen. Mondschein Als die Zweibeiner beginnen den Wald zu bedrohen, bleibt Borkenpelz bei Rauchfell und steht ihr bei so gut er kann. Beute wird immer rarer im Wald und er hat Probleme seiner Gefährtin und ihren Jungen zu helfen. Er wird wütend, als er erfährt, dass der WindClan Beute vom DonnerClan stiehlt, obwohl sie wissen, wie sehr der Clan die Beute zum Überleben braucht. Später geht er auf Patrouille, um den WindClan zur Rede zu stellen. Borkenpelz ärgert sich, nicht kämpfen zu dürfen und Feuerstern erlaubt ihm für Rauchfell zu jagen. Es gibt nicht genug Frischbeute, um Rauchfell zu ernähren, sodass Lärchenjunges stirbt. Borkenpelz fühlt sich elend und lässt sich von Feuerstern trösten, obwohl sie sich nie besonders nahe gestanden haben. Borkenpelz sagt zu Rauchfell, sie müsse essen, da Birkenjunges und Buchenjunges sie noch immer brauchen und sie nicht all ihre Jungen verlieren wollen. Morgenröte Als Eichhornpfote und Brombeerkralle mit Rußpelz zu den Sonnenfelsen kommen, begrüßt er zögerlich seine Schülerin. Als Brombeerkralle von der Reise und Mitternacht erzählt, ist er neugierig wer oder was Mitternacht ist. Als seine Tochter Buchenjunges stirbt, begräbt er sie allein, da Rauchfell zu verstört dazu ist. Kurz darauf stirbt auch sein Sohn Weidenpfote, als dieser einem Fasan auf dem Donnerweg hinterherjagte und ein Ungeheuer ihn erwischte. Sternenglanz Seine Schülerin Eichhornpfote wird zur Kriegerin ernannt und heißt nun ''Eichhornschweif. Borkenpelz ist sehr stolz auf seine ehemalige Schülerin und erklärt scherzhaft, dass sie keine einfache Schülerin gewesen sei. Er hofft, dass sie vielleicht später lernen wird, auf die Älteren zu hören und sie zu respektieren. thumb ''Dämmerung Birkenjunges wird zum Schüler ernannt und trägt nun den Namen Birkenpfote. Borkenpelz wäre fast vor Stolz geplatzt, weil er das einzige überlebende Junge vom zweiten Wurf ist. Als Borkenpelz zum ersten Mal auf einer Großen Versammlung im neuen Heim war, erschreckt ihn Eichhornschweif als sie mit Triumphgeheul auf die Lichtung stürzt. Als das Lager von einer Horde Dachsen angegriffen wird, verteidigt er zusammen mit Feuerstern, Wolkenschweif, Sandsturm und Dornenkralle den Lagereingang. Sonnenuntergang Er stimmt Mausefell zu, als diese eine Clanversammlung einberuft. Mausefell ist der Meinung, dass Feuerstern nicht so viele "Fremdlinge" in den Clan aufnehmen soll, zuerst Minka und die beiden Stammeskatzen, Sturmpelz und Bach. Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Borkenpelz hat zusammen mit seiner Gefährtin Rauchfell einen weiteren Wurf mit zwei Jungen: Eisjunges und Fuchsjunges. Außerdem hat er eine neue Schülerin, Haselpfote, und sein Sohn aus dem letzen Wurf Birkenpfote wurde zu dem Krieger ''Birkenfall ernannt. Als er zusammen mit Spinnenbein und Sturmpelz auf einer Abendpatrouille ist, kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen den dreien, wegen der Loyalität von Sturmpelz. Dieser sagt ihm, dass er sich fast schon so benähme wie Brombeerkralle. Dann schickt er Mauspfote zurück in den Schülerbau. ''Fluss der Finsternis ''Folgt Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger Borkenpfote kommt im Buch vor, als Weißpelz den Schülern Feuerpfote, Sandpfote, Graupfote und Rabenpfote erklärt, wie man eine Grenze richtig bewacht und verteidigt. Er schubst Feuerpfote in die Brombeeren, und später attackiert er Weißpelz, um auf seine Frage zu antworten. Mistystar's Omen }} Familie *Mutter: Robinwing *Vater: Fuzzypelt *Schwestern: Frostfell, Buntgesicht *Bruder: Rabenpfote, unbekanntes Junge *Halbbruder: Langschweif *Nichten: Rauchfell, Rußpelz, Lichtherz, Sandsturm *Neffen: Aschenpelz, Farnpelz, Dornenkralle *Gefährtin: Rauchfell *Töchter: Lärchenjunges, Buchenjunges, Eispfote *Söhne: Spinnenbein, Weidenpfote, Birkenfall, Fuchspfote *Enkelinnen: Rosenjunges, Dovewing, Ivypool *Enkel: Unkenjunges Sonstiges *Auf Vicky's Facebookseite wurde bekannt, dass Robinwing und Fuzzypelt seine Eltern und somit Frostfell und Buntgesicht seine Schwestern sind und Rabenpfote sein Bruder, obwohl er es immer so gut es geht zu leugnen versucht. *In ''Das Gesetz der Krieger wird er zweimal mit Borkenpelz bezeichnet obwohl er noch Schüler ist. *In Rabenpfotes Abenteuer wird er Staubpfote genannt. *Seine Gefährtin ist gleichzeitig seine Nichte. Quellen en:Dustpeltfr:Pelage de Poussierecs:Prachovous Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Bluestar's Prophecy Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere